Ancient Prophecy
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Twins are born to a royal couple but they can't stay there. They are sent to the mortal world to live the rest of their lives. Years later they return to their home planet to fulfill a elfin prophecy and when they finish their mortal friends learn the truth about them. Life moves on and they marry and have kids of their own. R&R please! Summary sucks, better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: I'm back and with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why?**

_Annie: Because it's something that I wanted to put up here._

**SB/Kierra: What is this about and why did you write it?**

_Annie: It's about a boy and a girl who have a secret past and they are not from the world they live in and they have to go back to their home plant because some evil being, who I have not came up with yet, destroys the castle and they have to banish the evil being and find one of their older siblings to rule the world because they themselves cannot, and the boy's friends find out the truth, when he returns. And as for why I wrote it I just felt like it...and because I had been inspired by Firestorm's fic "A Past Forgotten" but this one is different than hers._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...okay. We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince ****Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and any one else that is not mention. There is a lot of OC's in this fic.**

_Annie: I know but that's the way I want it. ENJOY!_

* * *

In a land far away, in another realm that looked like the Mortal Realm but the people who lived in this realm were not humans, they where elves. And the realm of elves was also known as Unicroff, and in Unicroff there was a capital that was called Marseilles and that's where the castle was located.

Inside the castle the elfin servants where waiting for the empress to give birth to the child she was bearing, the empress wanted a daughter but she hasn't gotten her wish just yet. The empress had given birth to ten children already; all ten of them were boys. After the first child had been born the empress wanted a daughter and had tried nine times and each time the child was another boy, the emperor had convince his wife to try one more time.

Now they waited to see if the child was another boy or the long awaited girl...and what they got was both, for the empress had given birth to twins, the first twin to be born was a boy and the boy's twin was a girl, the very girl the empress had wanted.

"Congratulation Emperor Martin, your wife has given birth to twins the oldest is another boy and his twin is the long awaited baby girl the Empress has wished for." Said one of the servants as he let the emperor in to see his wife and two new children.

"How are you my dear?" Emperor Martin asked his wife with a loving smile. He was tall and had short blue hair, and pastel blue eyes. He wore a lavender colored shirt and pastel blue pants; he also had a cape which was blue on the backside, and lavender on the other. He wore a crown on his head. (A/N: I can't describe it to you but think of the king of England's crown then you will know what it looks like.)

"I'm fine a little tried but fine. I finally have a daughter." She replied. The Empress wore a simple pale pink shirt and a knee length skirt. She had pastel blue eyes and long blue hair.

"Yes and another son too. Eleven sons and one daughter is enough." Said Emperor Martin. "What should we call them?"

"Rowen sound like a wonderful name for our new born son, and Georgina is a lovely name for our only baby girl." The Empress replied, as she looked at her two new born children.

"Rowen and Georgina... I like them. So be it, those will be the names of our two new children." Emperor Martin said as he took his new born son into his arms.

* * *

The next day the Emperor and the Empress where shocked to find that Rowen and Georgina had pastel green eyes instead of pastel blue eyes like they or their ten other children had.

No one could explain it and many of the elfin people thought it to be a cruse and the twins had to leave or something bad would happen to the kingdom. The Empress did not want the twins to leave or be killed, as some elfin people suggested, so they stayed and for a year nothing happened until the twins were one and a half years old.

The palace was attacked and the Empress was about to be killed along with baby Rowen, who was being held by the Empress, when Rowen opened his eyes and they had somehow changed from pastel green to a deep safire blue and a kanji that stood for _life_ appeared on his forehead. He held his little hands out in front of him and a ball of blue light appeared in his hands and then he sent it out and it hit the person in front of them, who was thrown back into the wall.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" one of the servants asked the Empress.

"Y... Yes I'm alright... little Rowen here saved my life." The Empress said and word of what Prince Rowen did spread quickly and they wondered if Rowen's twin sister Georgina also had some sort of powers as well.

That question would not be answered until the twins were two years old, when the Empress was deathly ill.

Princess Georgina was in the room with her eleven brothers and her parents, and some servants, as well as a doctor who was telling them that the Empress was slowly dying.

"Pappa up. Me want on bed with mamma." Said Georgina suddenly as the Emperor looked at her before picking her up and placing her on the bed with his wife.

Everyone watched as little Georgina crawled over to her mother and put her little hands on her mother's arm. Georgina's eyes had changed color from a pastel green to a deep safire blue and the same kanji that was on Rowen's forehead appeared on her forehead and was inside a pink heart.

"Mamma, please don't go." Princess Georgina begged as she started glowing blue that was tinged with pink and soon the Empress was glowing that same color.

When they both stopped glowing the Empress woke up and pushed her self up and took her only daughter into her arms and said "I'm not going anywhere, my baby girl."

"Tired." Was the only thing that Georgina said after she started glowing and promptly fell asleep in her mother's arms.

The next day the doctor was shocked to find that the Empress was completely healthy; they came to the conclusion that when Georgina was glowing it had healed the Empress completely.

* * *

A month later the Emperor and the Empress' mage Numair came to them and said, "Your Majesty. I have had a vision of the future of Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina."

"You may continue, Numair." Said the Emperor as the mage bowed and told them of what he saw.

He saw Rowen and Georgina in another realm where they would meet up with a blonde haired boy called Sage and they would become friends and over the years Rowen and Sage would meet up with three other boys who where the same age as them, as well as a white tiger, a nine year old boy and a women around 21 years old and they were to fight this tyrant known as Talpa, twice.

The Empress knew that she had to send them away but she couldn't bring herself to say good bye.

Prince Ronald, Timmon, Tala, Mathew a.k.a Matt, Markus a.k.a Mark, Christopher a.k.a Chris, Kyle, Kevin, Jonathan a.k.a Jon or Johnny, and Bryan; Emperor Martin and Empress Martha's first ten children; and the Emperor and the Empress themselves where there when they sent their two youngest children away to the Mortal Realm.

"Good Bye, little ones. We love you both." Emperor Martin said before he kissed them both.

"Be good for your Mortal parents, my baby girl, and that goes for you too, my little prince." Said Empress Martha as she too, kissed them good bye.

"Goodbye baby brother. Goodbye sister. We'll never forget you and don't forget us either." Said Prince Ronald, Timmon, Tala, Mathew, Markus, Christopher, Kyle, Kevin, Jonathan, and Bryan, at the same time.

Then in a flash of pale blue light Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina where gone.

* * *

Two adults sat in their backyard when a flash of pale blue light appeared and when it was gone they looked and saw two, two and a half year old children in a basket with a note.

"Well look at what we have here!" the man said as he looked at the children in the basket with his wife when they walked over to investigate.

"There's a note here with them, Harold." The women said as she picked up the note before she looked at her husband who looked like Emperor Martin of Unicroff, but his eyes were a deep safire blue.

"What does it say, Susan?" Harold asked his wife, who looked like Empress Martha, but her eyes were the same as Harold's.

"It says _'Please take good care of our youngest children who are twins. They, as you can tell, are not from the same world you live in; they are from Unicroff, the elf Realm or the Realm of Elves. We, the Emperor and Empress of Unicroff, wish that you would take care of them as you would your own, please tell them that they are elves when you feel they are ready, and don't forget to tell them that they have ten older brothers, as well. Their names, in Unicroff are Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina; you could change their names if you want to. Sincerely Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Ronald, Prince Timmon, Prince Tala, Prince Mathew, Prince Markus, Prince Christopher, Prince Kyle, Prince Kevin, Prince Jonathan, and Prince Bryan.'_ What should we do?" Susan asked after she finished reading the note.

"We take care of them and we are going to keep their names." Said Harold as they picked up the basket and took their new children inside their house.

* * *

_Annie: Yes and this is only the Prelude, the next chapter is with the Ronin Warriors waking up to a surprising disappearance!_

**SB/Kierra: Want to know who's going to disappear? Well we aren't going to tell you.**

_Annie: You might have already guessed but to be sure you're going to have to wait until I upload the next chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Annie: Please review this story I need to know if you like it or not. I did not get any reviews to the last chapter._

****SB/Kierra: We're back!****

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair, and any one else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: ENJOY!_

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Unicroff; but truth-be-told; it wasn't peaceful. There were rumors of a deadly rebellion and one of Emperor Martin's ten sons was afraid, every afraid, for his life.

Prince Jonathan, the ninth youngest prince, was going to be the first to die, or so the rumors say; but he wasn't going to let that happen, for he had a plan. Jonathan was going to runaway, _far_ away, from the palace, some where safe so he could wait until the rebellion was over...but he did not know when that would be and frankly; he didn't care. He just wanted to get away.

And the day he did he told the only person he trusted and that was Numair, the palace mage, that he was running away so he wouldn't die.

"Don't worry, Jonathan, I have foreseen this and the royal twins will return to stop the rebels and reclaim the throne for you." Numair told him "I will inform the Emperor, the Empress, and your brothers, of your leave for safety."

"Thanks Numair! Good-bye, until we met again!" Jonathan said as he left Numair's workroom and the palace.

A month later the rebels attacked and killed the Emperor, the Empress and their nine sons. The palace, once a place of beauty, is now ruined, and no one knows where Prince Jonathan is hiding or if he's even still alive...

* * *

A young girl about 18 years old wakes up with a start from a nightmare.

"What a strange dream. It felt so real, mother had said that my twin brother and I are elves from Unicroff, the realm of elves." She said as she looked at her mirror at her vanity and saw pastel green eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness, staring back at her.

'It wasn't a dream...it was real. We have to go back, back to Unicroff.' She thought to herself as she got out of bed and got dressed before she teleported out of her room and home; to Unicroff.

* * *

Elsewhere in another dark bedroom a young boy, about 18 years old, tossed and turned in his sleep; he was having a nightmare. After a while he sat up, his eyes wide with fright, and he was softly breathing heavy.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to clam down and then he opened them again and he looked in to the mirror nearby and saw that his eyes were pastel green, that seemed to glow in the dark; which weren't that color before.

"I have to leave; I can't stay here. I'm needed back home, and so is my twin sister." He said quietly as he got out of bed.

A groan made him stop and look behind him, there in another bed next to his was a young boy, also about 18 years old, with blonde hair, whom had rolled over so he could see his face.

The boy that was awake smiled, he knew that the other boy, and his other friends who slept in the house, would be surprised to find him gone. He turned his back to the sleeping boy and got dressed, and he closed his eyes and closed one hand. When he opened his eyes and his hand, there in the palm of his hand that was closed, was a blue orb. He put the orb next to another orb that sat on his nightstand, which had a symbol in it, that stood for life.

He turned around and saw that the other boy's violet colored eyes were open, slightly open, and the other boy spoke. "Rowen?"

"Go back to sleep, my friend. You will know why I'm awake in the morning. I have to go now, I'll be back when I can, where I'm going you can not follow me, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise." Rowen said softly to his friend, who said nothing and closed his eyes; but not before seeing pastel green eyes disappear into the darkness; and went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning came and the boy with blonde hair woke up, and got out of bed and got clean clothes and went to take a shower. When he returned to his room he noticed that the other bed was empty.

'I wonder where Rowen could've gone to... he's never up this early, unless he couldn't sleep and is outside... but that can't be it, if he was our window that's between our beds would be wide open, which it isn't... but he might be down stairs reading that book of his that he left down there.' The boy thought to himself as he made his bed and went down stairs and saw that Rowen wasn't in the living room reading.

"Okay this is just getting stranger by the minute." He said aloud and went into the kitchen and outside and into the woods to meditate.

By the time he returned there was another young boy in the kitchen cooking breakfast, this boy had blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and was about 16 years old.

"Morning Sage, breakfast should be done in a few minutes." He said.

"Morning Cye." Sage said before asking, "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Kento and Mia are wake, Ryo's still asleep and so is Rowen." Cye answered.

"Okay, but I don't think Rowen is a sleep." Sage commented.

"What are you taking about Sage?" asked young woman who was about a few years older than the boys, about 21 years old or so.

"I'm not sure myself, but Rowen is not in bed. It was empty when I got up." Sage told them with a shrug as Kento and Ryo walked into the kitchen followed by a white tiger.

"What do you mean Rowen's bed is empty?" Ryo, a young boy about 17 years old, who had blue eyes and black hair asked.

"I'll show when we are done with breakfast." Was the answer, as they sat down to eat.

After they had eaten and the table was cleared Sage lead the others up to his and Rowen's room that they shared.

"See, he's not here and that was the way I found it when I came back from my shower." Sage told them as he sat down on his bed, which had green sheets and comforter while Rowen's was dark blue.

"You're right Sage. Rowen is not here, but then if he is not here why did he leave is armor orb here?" Ryo said a he picked it and showed it to the others.

"I have no idea, and I don't like it." Sage said with a frown.

No one else had any idea as to why Rowen left his armor orb behind, or where he was now.

"Hey what is that other orb doing there?" Kento, also 17 years old, said pointing to it.

No one knew and the tiger touched it with his nose, as he sniffed it before it started to glow.

"White Blaze, come here." Ryo said to the tiger, which backed away from the glowing orb which rose up in to the air and the started to stretch.

Then the orb took on the form of Rowen.

"I see you activated this message orb, which I left here for you to find. I know you will want to know what I'm talking about, but unfortunately I can't tell you much. I am not here because I am needed else where. Sage I hope you remember Gee-Gee, my sister, well she and I have to go back home, and no; this is not the same home you know we lived in back when we were kids. I know I'm not making much sense but I'm not who I seem to be. I'll tell you more and answer any and all questions you have, when I return, when ever that will be, you see I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I will come back, I promise. Keep my armor orb safe until I return." The image of Rowen said, grinningly before it and the "message orb" disappeared.

Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, and Mia where quiet, not sure what to make of the message that Rowen had left for them or of the way it was left.

"Who's Gee-Gee?" Cye asked Sage breaking the silence in the room.

"Rowen's identical twin sister. Her full name is Georgina but we, mostly Rowen, call her Georgy which is her nickname. Rowen also calls her Gee or Gee-Gee, sometimes but not always." Sage told them with a shrug.

"I wonder what he meant when he said 'I'm not who I seem to be'?" said Ryo.

"I don't know, but..." Sage started before he stopped to think.

"But what?" Asked Kento.

"But I think, and I'm not sure if it's true or not, but I remember one time back when we were kids, his and Georgina's eyes changed color for a few seconds." Sage said.

"What color did they change too?" Mia asked.

"A pastel green color." Was the answer.

"But Rowen eyes are a deep safire blue, aren't they?" Cye said confused.

"Well we'll have to wait until he comes back, when ever that will be, to find the answer to these questions." Said Ryo as everyone agreed and they all hoped that it would be soon.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well there you go the second chapter to this fic!**

_Annie: I hope you enjoyed it! I love what I made the image of Rowen say in the message orb.*smiles*_

**SB/Kierra: In the next chapter we will leave the other Ronin Warriors behind for the rest of the fic until the end. I know you want answers to the questions but you have to want until Annie updates again.**

_Annie: I hope that the next chapter will clear things up a bit, but I'm not sure if they will or just add to the confusion... well you'll have to wait to find out!_

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter but did not leave a review!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and any one else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: In this chapter I hope to clear up the confusion from the last chapter or not. We will now focus in on Rowen and Georgina as they arrive in Unicroff. ENJOY!_

* * *

In a world that was once a beautiful majestic place to live where the Emperor and the Empress lived with their ten sons, ruling over the kingdom; was now in shambles. The palace had been destroyed when the rebels came and attacked, destroying everything.

In what used to be the palace's royal garden there was a flash of pale blue light as two people appeared where no one stood before.

One was female, she had blue hair and pastel green eyes, and she wore a beautiful dress. It was a light pastel pink v-neck top with a thick black strip and inch down with puff sleeves, and a black strip around her waist that ended in a full wide sweeping skirt which had flowers that held up the top skirt, the flowers had a yellow center with a darker pink petals and had purple petals around that which was surround by pastel green leaves. There where four more layers of skirts the top one was the same color as the first petals on the flowers, the second one is yellow, the third was pastel green, and the bottom one was purple, her shoes were the same light pastel pink color; she had gloves that went above her elbows and wrapped around her middle finger in the light pastel pink color; she also had flower earrings and a chocker necklace. She had a gold circlet with a large tear drop shaped diamond that signified that she was crowned Princess Georgina, the only daughter of the royal family.

The other was a boy he too had blue hair and pastel green eyes, and he wore a pastel blue shirt with a yellow strip on the collar and that went down the front of his shirt, and there was gold colored shoulder pads and red cords that went around his shoulders, and navy blue pants and dark blue shoes, he also had a royal blue cape. He had a gold circlet with a large tear drop shaped sapphire that signified that he was crowned Prince Rowen, the youngest son of the royal family and Princess Georgina's twin brother.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Princess Georgina exclaimed as she and her twin brother looked around them.

"The rebels came and destroyed the palace and killed everyone except Prince Jonathan and myself." Came a voice from behind them as they turned to look at the person who spoke.

"What do you mean everyone is dead, Numair?" Prince Rowen asked him.

Numair was the palace mage, he had foreseen the birth of the royal twins and that they would be sent to live in another realm, and he foresaw the day the realm would fall and the return of the royal twins and that they would restore the realm and reclaim the throne.

"Everyone. Your parents and your nine brothers are dead. Killed by the rebels when they attacked; only your brother Jonathan is still alive." Numair told them.

"He is? Where is he? Do you know, Numair?" Princess Georgina asked hopefully as he shook his head sadly.

"Unfortunately I do not know where he is. The two of you have to find him, so he can rule." Numair replied as they walked up to the palace.

'_I can't believe that our home was destroyed and that mother, father, Bryan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, and Ronald are dead. Thankfully Jonathan got away before the rebels came and killed our family. I just wish we knew where he is.'_ Georgina thought to herself as they entered the throne room, or what was supposed to be the throne room.

The three of them walked around the demolished palace looking at all of the rooms; as they talked about where to start rebuilding. When they walked outside they saw some elfin people were staring at them before they sent up a cheer.

"Settle down everyone! We must first get rid of the rebels that are still in the capital and rebuild the palace before we can celebrate." Numair said as he stepped forward and the small crowd fell silent and left.

"I don't think I can rule this kingdom." Princess Georgina said as she looked out at the city as the elfin people went about their day buying the supplies they needed to finish rebuilding their homes and food to feed themselves and their families.

"Neither do I." Prince Rowen said softly as he also looked at the city before them.

"I will help you with that. The two of you are not meant to rule this world but at the moment you are the only ones who have a claim to the throne and will rule this world until you can find your brother Jonathan." Said Numair as he turned to look at the twins.

"Then we have no choice. We must get rid of the enemy and find Jon so he can rule this world while we go back to the world we left behind." Rowen said with a sigh as they turned away from the city and they walked back inside. To talk about what to do next, they knew that they had to reclaim the throne.

* * *

It was quiet the next morning as the rebels who controlled the capitol, entered the town just outside the castle gates, they were there to get food and supplies. A young boy no older than 7 saw them and ran into the castle and found the royal twins and the palace mage, who were talking.

"Your Majesty!" he called as the looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes child?" Georgina asked him as he caught his breath.

"The rebels... some of them are in the market place getting supplies!" the boy replied.

"The rebels, he speaks of are camped just at the edge of the forest to the north east of the castle. They control the castle and the area around it, to a mile within the woods all around the castle." Numair said the royal twins, Rowen and Georgina.

"Then we have to take care of them to prove to the rest of the rebels that we are here to reclaim what is ours." Rowen said.

"True we should." Georgina agreed.

"We need to come up with a plan of action." Rowen said.

"Here child, take this and run back to your family." Georgina said as she handed the 7 year old boy a coin.

"Thank you, your highness!" he said as he took the coin and ran off.

"The two of you can follow them back to their camp and take them out." Numair said as the boy left.

"We should let one of them live to tell the other rebels that we are here and that we have taken back the throne and will tack back the kingdom." Georgina said as she looked at the mage and her twin.

"We should." Her twin agreed.

"You should go now then." Numair said as they nodded in agreement.

Numair made sure they were ready and helped them follow the rebels back to their camp. They waited until the right time before riding into the camp and fought them and killed all but one.

"Why didn't you kill me?" the last of the rebels in the area asked the royal twins.

"We did not kill you so you can tell whoever is in charge that Prince Rowen and Princess Georgina, have returned to take back the kingdom now that we had reclaimed the throne." Said Prince Rowen.

"Before you leave, answer this. What is the name of your leader?" Princess Georgina asked him.

"He calls himself Kurama." The rebel told them.

"Very well, you may go and tell him our message." Rowen said as the man nodded and got on his horse and rode away from the royal twins.

The twins rode back to the castle and told Numair of their success and what they learned. Numair was glad that they learned about Kurama, and he looked him up and told Rowen and Georgina about him.

* * *

It was after dinner the following night that Georgina found her twin in his room looking at a drawing he had done of the other Ronins; Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze. The five boys were pictured in their armor and sub-armor and in normal clothes, holding things that they liked doing. Rowen told Georgina about Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento and what they liked doing; Georgina remembered Sage from childhood.

He also told her about Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze, the tiger was pictured with a black armored tiger named Black Blaze-the tiger of death. He was also there, pictured with him in his armor and sub-armor; he was dressed in blue jeans and a tee-shirt holding a sketch book under his arm and a telescope in his hand with a stack of text books at his feet. Standing next to his mortal self was his elfin self, a crown on his head and a sword in one hand and a glowing orb in the other.

He had just finished drawing himself; he had been working on it for the past couple of months, only their old friend Sage knew that he can draw this good. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the faces of the others when they learned he could.

It took Rowen and Georgina a year defeat the rebels and take care of Kurama, now they had to find their brother Jon; which was proving easier said than done.

* * *

**SB/Kierra****: Well there you go the third chapter to this fic!**

_Annie: I hope you enjoyed it!_

**SB/Kierra****: In the next chapter we get to see the other ronins and they learn a little about the twins.**

_Annie: The chapter will most likely going to be short. Oh well._

**SB/Kierra: REVIEW!**

_Annie: BYE!_

**SB/Kierra: CYA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: Sorry if it's short, that's just how it came out...ENJOY!_

* * *

"He's not here or here." Georgina said as she and her twin brother Rowen, looked at a map of the kingdom in the library one day about a week after they defeated Kurama.

"And he's not there." Rowen said as they marked another spot on the map.

"Rowen? Georgina?" they heard a voice ask as they looked up at each other then turned to the voice and where surprised by what they saw.

"Sage?" Rowen asked as he spotted his best friend.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Sage asked.

"You're in a library in the castle of Unicroff, the realm of elves." Georgina told him from where she sat.

"Elves?" Sage asked them confused.

"It's why Mia won't be able to locate me. This place is in another galaxy altogether." Rowen said with a grin.

"Oh, we all miss you. When can you return?" Sage told him.

"We cannot return until we find our last remaining brother and crown him king." Said Georgina with a shake of her head.

"She's right and we don't know how long that will take." Rowen told him with a sigh.

"Oh I see." Sage said sadly.

"You're fading." Georgina stated to Sage as he looked at his hands to see that she was right.

"So I am." Sage agreed.

"Tell the others that I miss them as well." Rowen told his friend.

"I will." Sage said before fading from view.

* * *

Sage gasped as he opened his eyes and looked around and found that he was in the woods, where he had gone to meditate. He got up and returned to Mia Koji's mansion and found that the others where awake and that breakfast was almost ready, another 5 minutes.

"Are you alright Sage?" Mia asked him, when he came inside. She saw he looked confused about something.

"Yeah, I'll tell everyone at breakfast. This is something you all need to hear." Sage told her.

"Okay." Mia said and 5 minutes seamed to fly by.

"So what's this you needed to tell us?" Ryo asked a few minutes later as everyone was eating breakfast.

"I saw Rowen. I had been meditating and the next thing I know I'm in some library and I hear two familiar voices. I look and it's Rowen and his sister Georgina." Sage explained.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"What were they doing?" Yuli asked.

"They were looking at a map, the reason we can't find them is because they are on a planet that is in another galaxy." Sage said.

"Another galaxy? No wonder why I can't find them." Mia said.

"When will they come back?" Cye asked.

"He said they have to find a brother of theirs and make him king before they can come home and they don't know how long that will take. Then they noticed that I was fading out and Rowen said that he misses us, just as much as we miss him." explained Sage.

"Oh man." Kento sighed.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do but wait until they finish with that." Ryo said whit a sigh as well.

"I just hope it's soon." Cye said as he started to clear the table, as White Blaze let out a sad sigh, it was clear he too missed the ronin of Strata.

* * *

_Annie: Again sorry for the shortness, that's just how it came out since the next chapter there will be a time jump again. I have been working on this story for years, and I finally finished it._

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter anyway, please review! Bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: As I said in the last chapter we are jumping ahead in time here so enjoy!_

* * *

It took the royal twin a year to look everywhere they could think of to find their brother Jonathan. They so far had no luck and they were looking in a place that seemed to be the last place they could look.

"I still don't see how we can find him in a place like this." Rowen said to his twin.

"Will you relax? I have a gut feeling that he is here." She said with a huff, she was getting annoyed with him, as they rode through the street.

"You should be careful, your majesties. You don't know who could be lurking around these parts." Said a man who looked a lot like Rowen, except that he had pastel blue eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves." Rowen waved the warning off.

"Can you do me a favor, good sir?" Georgina asked the man.

"Sure, what do you need, your highness." He asked her.

"Can you hand me the circlet that is in that bag?" she asked, as she pointed to the bag on their pack horse. It was a test; anyone who wasn't their brother would hold it for 30 seconds before it would disappear back into the bag they took it from.

"Sure." He said and he pulled it out and walked over and held it out to her then he said "It is dangerous to have it in a bag like that."

"That's because we have been looking for you, Jon" Rowen said, the man was still holding the circlet that had a ruby tear drop shaped gem hanging in the middle, longer than 30 seconds.

"I had a feeling that you where, when I saw the two of you ride into town." He said as he put the circlet on and went for his horse and mounted the young stallion.

"We should have looked here first." Georgina said as she looked at her twin.

"Ok you are right. We should have." Rowen replied.

"No bickering you two." Jon said as they rode away from the town.

"We can't help it, Jon, it's who we are." Georgina said with a smile, as Jon chuckled.

The three of them rode back to the castle and the royal twins told Jon about the rebels and what they learned during their time in this world. Jon told his baby brother and sister, what he learned while he was in hiding.

* * *

It took them, two weeks to get back to the castle, when they returned they found Numair and they talked before showing Jonathan to his room so he could get cleaned up before joining them in the throne room.

"I like what the two of you have done with the castle." Jonathan said as he walked into the throne room.

"It was more Numair; we never saw the palace before it was destroyed." Rowen said.

You mean we don't _REMEMBER _what it looked like." Georgina corrected her twin.

"Whatever it's the same thing." Rowen said as they looked at each other.

"I get it!" Jon said stopping the twins from saying anymore.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time, realizing that they were bickering again.

Later that night at a ball the royal twins made the announcement that they had found their only living older brother Prince Jonathan, the _true_ heir to the throne. Prince Jon stepped forward and stood between his brother and sister.

* * *

The next day they made plans to have Jon crowned king in a months' time and that month seemed to fly by and Jon was crowned king.

"I looks like it is time for us to return to the mortal world." Said Rowen as he, Georgina and Jon sat with their cousin Gary, their mother's brother's son, and their two friends, Raoul and Thayet. The 3 people, who helped Georgina and Rowen, learn how to act like nobles, therefore like royalty.

"We will miss you guys." Thayet said.

"We will miss you guys too." Georgina said as they hugged each other good bye.

"Are you two ready?" Numair asked the royal twins as everyone stood in the garden, where Rowen and Georgina had first appeared two years ago.

"Yeah we are." Rowen said.

"Let us know if and when you are getting married." Georgina said as she pointed her finger at her older brother.

"I will, I promise." Jon said as they backed away and watched his baby brother and only sister disappear in a flash of pale blue light.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Sorry if this chapter is short as well, that is just how it came out.**

_Annie: The next chapter should be longer, plus we return to the mortal world and the truth is revealed._

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: We have returned to the mortal world! Enjoy!_

* * *

It was quite as the ronins, Mia and Yuli ate lunch, it had been a year since Sage had seen Rowen and his twin sister while he had been out meditating, 2 years since Rowen had left unexpectedly, when they saw a flash of pale blue light. They heard White Blaze, who was outside while they were inside eating, growl before hearing a yelp, a thud and laughter. They went outside and saw that White Blaze was on top of someone and a female was laughing at him.

"White Blaze... Ryo! Get your dam tiger off me!" the male on the ground yelled having spotted them, the ronins where confused, who were these people and how did the male know White Blaze and Ryo?

"White Blaze, come here!" Ryo said as the tiger obeyed and moved off the male and walked over to his master as Sage started laughing as well.

Sage couldn't help but laugh at his best friend, who was glaring at him and his twin sister. The others were looking back and forth between the three of them trying to figure things out.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" Mia finally asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the male asked her, his pastel green eyes danced with amusement.

"Your ears Ro, they...they're...still pointy!" Sage told the male as he tried to catch his breath.

The others knew this male looked familiar and it was clear both Sage and White Blaze knew him. They watched as he felt his ears and grinned.

"So they are." He replied with a grin before, he and the female, who had caught her breath, closed their pastel green eyes. They watched in shock as their ears shrunk and rounded, when they opened their eyes, which were now a deep sapphire blue, they grinned at each other and everyone.

"Better, Halo?" the male asked as he stood up, _now_ they recognized him.

"Much better, Strata." Sage said, with a grin, as the others stared in shock and joy, Rowen was back!

"I don't believe it." Kento said shocked.

"Did her lose some more brain cells by playing those games while I was away?" Rowen asked Sage, who started laughing again. Yep it was most defiantly Rowen.

"Hey!" Kento exclaimed, he knew that Rowen was only joking.

"Will you answer our questions that arose when you left?" Cye asked.

"Of course." Rowen said.

"Who is she?" Yuli asked pointing to the other female.

"Georgina." Rowen and Sage said at the same time, as she chuckled.

"I'm Rowen's twin sister, that I'm sure Sage said something to you about me when Rowen left." She told them.

"How about we go inside and talk in the living room?" Mia asked as everyone agreed and they all went inside.

Rowen and Georgina sat on a couch, Kento sat on a beanbag chair that was in front of the TV, Ryo Cye and Mia sat on a sofa and Yuli sat on the floor leaning against White Blaze who was laying down between the sofa and the beanbag chair.

Sage had walked over to the mantle above the fireplace and got something and walked over to Rowen and Georgina.

"Here." Sage said as he held out his hand and showed them a small dark blue orb with the symbol of life in it, as Rowen smiled.

"Thanks." Rowen said as he took his armor orb from his friend, who then sat down on the other side of Georgina.

"Okay now that everyone is settled, why don't you two begin explaining things." Ryo said.

"Alright, this will sound weird but it's the truth. Georgina and I are not human, we are elves and we are not from this world." Rowen stated.

"That was why your eyes would flash pastel green from time to time, while we were growing up." Sage said.

"Yep it is, the pastel green is our natural eye color." Georgina agreed.

"The 'home' I mentioned in that message orb I left you guys, is our home planet. Our elfin parents were the 'king' and 'queen' and we had 10 older brothers." Rowen said shocking them.

"So that means you are a prince and princess?" Cye asked.

"Yeah." Rowen agreed.

"That's why you were dress all fancy." Sage realized.

"Yes, since we were on our home planet." Georgina said.

"There was a prophecy about us; it was made long before we were born." Rowen told them.

"What was it?" Mia asked.

"It foretold our birth; that we would come to live here, it foretold the death of our elfin parents and 9 of our ten brothers; that we would return to our home planet and reclaim the throne. We would take care of the rebels and then we had to find our last remaining brother and crown him king." Rowen explained.

"So that is what you had been doing these past two years?" Kento asked.

"Yes it is." Rowen said.

"We told Jon, our brother who is the rightful heir to the throne, that he should let us know when he gets married." Georgina said with a smile.

"He told us that you guys are welcomed to come when we go for the wedding." Rowen told them.

"Cool!" Yuli said.

"Do you believe us?" Georgina asked them after a moment.

"Yes." Everyone said which made the twins smile.

They talked about the things they did and learned while they were on their home planet. The others then explained what they had been doing since the two of them left.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well this one came out a bit longer... we hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: The next chapter should be longer, the next one is the wedding!_

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	7. Chapter 7

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: We also don't own 'Lioness rampant.' The fourth book in the Song of the Lioness quartet. Enjoy!_

* * *

6 months later while they were having some fun, they were having a water balloon/gun fight, when there was a flash of light which made them freeze.

"So this is what you do for fun." Came a voice which made them look to see a man was standing there and he was holding a staff.

"It's one of the things we do for fun, Numair." Rowen said, it was clear to others Rowen knew this man and then they saw the pointy ears on the newcomer, he was an elf.

"What are you doing here, Numair?" asked Georgina.

"To invite you and your friends to the wedding." Numair told them.

"Who is Jon marring?" Rowen asked.

"Thayet." Numair answered.

"When is the wedding?" Georgina asked as Sage wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

"Three days." Numair replied.

"Do you guys wish to join us?" Rowen asked as he looked at his friends as they all agreed.

There was another flash of light and when they could see, they found themselves in a room, Rowen and Georgina looked like they had when Sage had seen them a year and a half ago.

"Where are we?" Yuli asked as they all but the twins looked around.

"You are at the palace tailors." Came a voice from behind, making them look, it was Numair.

Does he know we are here?" Rowen asked.

"No he does not." Numair said.

"Why are we here?" Mia asked.

"So the six of you can be fitted for clothes to wear while we are here and for the wedding." Georgina replied.

"Oh," they all said.

Rowen and the male tailor went over to the left said and went to work with the guys; while Mia, the female tailor and Georgina went to the right side and the two tailors got to work. Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, Mia and Yuli were all measured and fitted for clothes to were, they even made a red collar for White Blaze to wear.

Once they were done Rowen and Georgina led them to their rooms and Numair gave the twins earrings to wear that would hide their eyes so they could all go into the town and kill time before the ball that night. They were given small bags with coins so they could buy something if they wanted to and Rowen and Georgina would help them figure out how many coins to count out.

While they were out Sage stayed close to Georgina, whom he had been dating for the past six months, though he had loved her since they were kids. Rowen knew this and he had a feeling that Sage was thinking about asking his twin to marry him in the near future. He was right and while they were in a jewelry store, Sage found the most beautiful engagement ring and he bought it, when the others left the store. Sage already had Mr. and Mrs. Hashiba's blessings to marry their elfin daughter, now all he need was Rowen and King Jonathan's blessings to marry their sister.

"Ro, I have a question I need to ask both you and your brother." Said Sage as they returned to the palace.

"Okay, I will tell him and we will find you." Rowen told his best friend.

A while later they were all standing at the top of a staircase that led into the ball room. This was a first time for everyone, Rowen and Georgina included. This was where people were introduced to the court.

* * *

Both door at the head of the stair swung open. The silence in the crowded ballroom was abrupt: both doors were used only for visiting royalty. The herald walked to the head of the stairs; he struck his iron-shod staff three times on the floor.

"Their most Royal Highness' Princess Georgina and Prince Rowen of Conte." Rowen and Georgina walked forward, Georgina on her brother's arm "Ryo Sananda, Sage Date, Kento Rei Fang, Cye Mouri, Mia Koji and Yuli Yamamo of the mortal world, and White Blaze the White Siberian tiger of the mortal world."

Jonathan rose, watching them with a smile. The twins descended the stair as if they were floating, their faces impassive. Jon walked down the scarlet runner between the door and throne, to meet them in the ballroom's center.

"Brother, Sister, welcome home, we are glad you accepted the invitation." Jon said as he hugged and kissed their checks as custom.

"Thank-you, brother. We are glad you remembered to invite us and our friends." Rowen replied.

"Even thou the two of you have made the mortal your home, this will always be your home as well and you are always welcomed here and so are your friends." Jon told them as he offered his arm to his baby sister and he led them to the two chairs placed for them just below his own.

The royal twins sat gracefully, Georgina's skirts settling around her feet in a perfect fan. The others took their place around the twins, with White Blaze staying close to Ryo. No one knew who began it, but a pitter of applause turned into a roar of enthusiasm.

After a while everyone was talking with someone, Georgina was chatting away with Thayet and Mia; Ryo, Cye, and Kento were talking to Raoul and Gary; Yuli was talking to a page, whom had started his training for knighthood five and a half months ago, White Blaze was in the middle of a group of pages, squires, knights, noble men and women, they were parsing him on being so well behaved and he was loving the attention. Rowen spoke to his elfin brother before the two walked over to Sage.

"What did you want to ask us?" asked Rowen which made Sage smile.

"You know Georgina and I have been dating for the past six months. I have loved her since we are kids, we just couldn't do anything about it. What I wanted to ask is for your permission to marry her. I asked your parents, the ones I always believed to be your parents, and they gave me their blessings." Sage explained.

"You have always had my permission." Rowen told Sage with a smile.

"I've only just met you, but I can see the love you have for my baby sister. It is clear as day you love her and she loves you back. You have my permission and blessing to marry her, plus I trust my baby brother's judgment of you." King Jonathan said with a smile.

"Now we have a question four you. Do you have a ring?" Rowen asked his childhood friend.

"When we came here? No I had been looking but couldn't find the right one. When we were in the market earlier, I found it." Sage told them as he showed them the ring. It was a gold band with a large pink diamond with smaller sapphires around it, making it look like a flower.

"She'll love it." Jon said as Sage smiled.

"She'll be speechless." Rowen agreed.

"When were you going to ask her?" Jon asked him.

"I was thinking of doing it soon." Sage told them.

"You should do it while we are here." Said Rowen as Sage agreed.

* * *

Three days flew by and when it was time for the wedding, Rowen was Jon's best man and Sage, Gary, and Raoul were grooms men. Georgina was Thayet's maid of honor, Mia and two of Thayet's friends where bridesmaids and Yuli was the ring bearer.

When they came down the aisle, Sage could not believe his eyes, Georgina looked amazing in the dress she had on. It was an off the shoulder dress, a sky blue color that was formfitting, it had a sheer pink skirt that made the skirt look purple instead of sky blue. There was gold bead work that was very detailed on the top half of it and the lower half had sliver bead work and lace. Her hair was piled up in a messy looking style that had a few strands there were curled hanging lose, it looked as if she just threw it up quickly, but it really took hours; there were gold beads and pink flowers in her hair as well.

Georgina's eyes were locked on Sage; the two of them could not keep their eyes off each other. When they walked down the aisle following Jon and Thayet afterwards, Rowen and Mia, whom they were walking with, told them that a person had to be blind to miss the looks that they were giving each other, which made Sage and Georgina blush. The reception was a blast and towards the end of it, Sage decided now was a good time to ask Georgina to marry him.

"Georgina; I know we have only been dating for 6 months, but have loved you since we were kids. Back then we had no clue what love was, then life got in the way, and we did not see each other for a while but I still loved you. Before we came here I asked your parents and after we arrived I asked your brothers, they all gave their blessings. Now in front of the entire court on your birth planet, I ask this of you. Princess Georgina, will you marry me?" Sage asked her as he knelt before her and showed her the ring.

Georgina was speechless; it took her a moment to find her voice to answer him.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." She told him as the entire court erupted in cheers as he slid the ring on her finger and they kissed.

The following morning after they ate breakfast the Ronin's, Mia, Yuli, White Blaze, and Georgina were standing in the garden with Jon, Thayet, Gary, Raoul, and Numair to see them off.

"I have a gift for the two of you, your highness." Numair said.

"Which is?" Georgina asked as she stood in between her two favorite men, her twin and her fiancé.

"I have made 5 full length mirrors, Jon and Thayet have one, there is one in each of your rooms here and these last two, the two of you can take back to the mortal world." Numair explained, he told them how to turn the mirror on and off and how to split the mirror, they can use the mirrors to talk to each other and with Jon and Thayet.

"Thanks Numair." Rowen said.

"We'll miss you guys." Thayet said as they all hugged each other good-bye.

"We will miss you too." Georgina said.

They were gone in a flash of pale blue light and they found themselves back at Mia's place, the mirrors were nowhere to be seen. The twins figured the mirrors where at Georgina's apartment and Rowen and Sage's shared bedroom in the Koji manor. Sage and Georgina took off back to her place to relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's better... we hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: I think this one is my longest chapter yet._

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	8. Chapter 8

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: Here is another time jump. Enjoy!_

* * *

Five and a half months later found everyone getting ready for Georgina and Sage's wedding that was two weeks away, Georgina and her human mother were at her apartment talking, Georgina couldn't find a wedding dress that she likes when there was a flash of pale blue light and a bag and box appeared in her room.

"What is that?" Susan Hashiba asked her elfin daughter.

"It's a dress, a wedding dress!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want to try it on?" her mother asked as she nodded.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful!" Georgina said as she looked herself over in her full length mirror, once she put the dress on with the help of her mother.

"It most certainly is." Her mother agreed. The dress looked like the dress she had worn when she and her twin had gone to fulfill the elfin prophecy, the only thing that different was the color, this one was all white, and the ribbon around her waist was a pale pink color.

"Do you like?" Thayet asked as she appeared with Jon in the mirror as Georgina smiled.

"I don't like it, I love it!" Georgina said as she twirled around.

"It is beautiful." Her human mother said before Jon and Thayet were introduced to Susan Hashiba, and they thanked her for raising the royal twins. They talked of other things and plans were made for Sage and Georgina to spend their honeymoon on Georgina's home planet, for two months before returning home to the mortal world.

* * *

Two weeks later Georgina walked down the aisle with her human father to her soon to be husband, Sage Date. Rowen was his best man Ryo, Cye, and Kento were groom's men. Mia was Georgina's maid of honor and she had asked three human friends to be her bride's maids, and Yuli was once again the ring bearer, and one of Georgina's friend's daughters was the flower girl.

Then at the reception Georgina told her new husband that the wedding dress she wore was a gift from their majesties Jon and Thayet. They told everyone that they were flying to America and driving to a cabin they had rented out for two months for their honeymoon, they were leaving their cameras home. They just felt like it; only Ryo, Cye, Kento Mia, Yuli, Rowen and his mortal parents knew that Sage and Georgina were really going to spend their honeymoon on Unicroff.

* * *

Soon the party came to an end and the newlyweds said their good byes and hopped a plane to America before driving to the cabin. Once there they disappeared in a flash of pale blue light and found themselves in a bedroom, one that Georgina recognized right away.

"Were we? I mean I know we are on Unicroff and all." Sage asked his new wife, who looked at him and smiled.

"This is my bedroom in the palace, our bedroom now." She replied with a smile, her pastel green eyes danced in the light, as a door opened.

"Welcome back your highness." Came a female voice, it was a maid who spoke.

"Hello Mira, can you get Justin for me?" Georgina asked when they turned to the maid, who curtsied and left.

"Who was she?" Sage asked.

"That was Mira; she is a maid, my personal maid. She helped me when Rowen and I came to fulfill the prophecy." She explained when Mira and Justin came into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me, your highness?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I want you to help Sage get ready for the ball tonight, but remember he will like my twin when we came here the first time we came." Georgina told him.

"Of course, your highness." Justin said with a bow.

"Honey, Justin here is going to help you get ready for tonight's ball. Every time we come here he will help you get ready." Georgina told her new husband who nodded and let Justin led him to one side of the room.

"Did you tell him that he is a prince now?" Mira asked her as she helped her princess get ready.

"Not yet, I will though." Georgina replied with a small giggle.

Once they were ready, Justin pulled out a circlet with an emerald tear drop in the center.

"What's that?" Sage asked.

"It is your circlet. It shows that you are my husband, a prince." Georgina told him.

"Oh." Sage said as he let his new wife place it on his head.

"Come, we must go now." Georgina said as the two of them left their rooms.

* * *

Both doors swung open at the top of the stairs and everyone fell silent waiting to see which of the royal twins had arrived. The herald walked to the top of the stairs and struck his iron rod staff on the floor.

"Her most Royal Highness, Princess Georgina and her new husband, his most Royal Highness Prince Sage of the mortal world!" the herald spoke as they walked forward and down the stairs, they met Jon half way down the scarlet runner.

"Welcome home sister. I am glad you are now a part of our family, brother." Jon said to both.

"It's good to be home, brother." Georgina said.

"I too am glad to be a part of your family brother." Sage said, using the words that his wife told him to use as they walked to the ballroom, before they sat on the thrones. Jon sat next to Thayet and Sage and Georgina sat on the chairs to Jon's right and one step down, once they were settled the court erupted into cheers.

"I feel so weird." Sage whispered to his wife who smiled at him.

"I know how you feel. Rowen and I felt the same way when we first came here. You will get used to it." Georgina explained as the first of many courters came up to congratulate them.

* * *

_Annie: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, It just came out that way._

**SB/Kierra: Well this one was short... we hope you have enjoyed the chapter.**

_Annie: We will be returning to the mortal world in the next chapter. Only two more chapters left and this story will be complete!_

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	9. Chapter 9

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: We have returned to the mortal world! Enjoy!_

* * *

Two months seem to fly by and it was time for Sage and Georgina to return to the mortal world. When they got back they found themselves in the cabin in America and dressed as they had been when they got there 2 months ago. Now they drove to the airport and flew back to Japan, Georgina wasn't feeling too good as they got off the plane she ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up anything and everything in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sage asked her when she came out; he had followed her to the bathroom.

"I'm fine, something just wasn't agreeing with me." She replied with a smile before they grabbed their bags and headed to her apartment.

Since it was late they went to bed and the next morning, Sage made pancakes, but Georgina couldn't eat them, the smell of them had her running to the bathroom. She asked for waffles with butter, mayo, ketchup, maple syrup, and whipped cream on top with toasted white bread on the side. It was a gross combination, but she ate it all and was able to keep it down.

After they ate and got ready for the day, they went to meet up with the others at Mia's, and after they all had lunch Georgina ran right for the downstairs bathroom, she still wasn't feeling too good. When the others asked the married couple, they learned that she had gotten sick when they had returned to Japan the evening before.

"May I speak with you, Georgy?" Mia asked her as she nodded and they walked into the kitchen and went outside, so the boys wouldn't hear them talking.

"What do you want to talk about, Mia?" Georgina asked.

"I overheard Sage mentioning your odd breakfast this morning and it has me thinking. Are you pregnant?" Mia asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, maybe." She replied after a moment.

"You should take a home pregnancy test to see if you are or you can make a doctor's appointment and they can do it." Mia said.

"Yeah I guess I can do that." Said Georgina before they walked back inside.

* * *

The following day after Sage had left to spend the day with his family, Georgina went out and bought a pregnancy test and took it, she was thankful that she was alone at the moment; she didn't know what to say to him about the possibility of being pregnant. Three minutes later she checked and it said positive, she decided to have a doctor double check and tell her how far along she was before she told Sage that she was with child.

"_Koji residence, Mia speaking. How may I help you?"_ Came Mia's voice when she called an hour later.

"Hey Mia, it's me." Georgina said.

"_Oh hey Georgy how are you?"_ Mia asked.

"I'm good. Are you alone?" Georgy replied.

"_Yes I'm upstairs in my office."_ Mia said.

"Oh good, I did as you suggested yesterday and to a pregnancy test." Said Georgina.

"_And?"_ Mia prompted.

"It came back positive. I called my doctor and he told me to come in at 4pm. Can you come with me?" Georgina told her.

"_I will be happy to!"_ Mia said.

"Thanks, I want him to make sure and to see how far along I am before I tell anyone else." She told the older woman.

"_I understand."_ Mia said.

"Thanks, I got to go." She said as they said good-bye and hung up.

When 4pm rolled around, Mia met Georgina at her doctor's office and they learned that the home pregnancy test was right and that she was about two months along. The women were shocked, if that was true then that meant the child was conceived on their first night at 'the cabin'; which was really their first night in Unicroff, Georgina's home planet.

* * *

"Hey honey." Sage said as he came home from his visiting his grandfather, parents, and sisters later that night.

"Hey." Georgina said clearly a bit distracted.

"Are you alright, Georgina?" he asked his wife having noticed she was thinking of something.

"I'm fine, we're fine." She replied with a small smile. She knew her choice of words would catch him off guard.

"_We're fine?_ What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Exactly what I mean, we are fine." Georgina said as she looked him in the eye and placed a hand on her stomach, which made his eyes widen when he saw that.

"You're pregnant?!" he asked as her smile got bigger.

"I am. The doctor said I'm about 2 months along. Mia, who guessed and insisted I take a pregnancy test, and I think we conceived this child of ours on our first night on Unicroff." She explained to him as he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"That is wonderful! Being an elf won't change things, will it?" he asked.

"No, Thayet said that for an elf, pregnancies last nine months, the same as a human." She told him.

"So everything you learned in school can be applied to you being an elf." Sage said.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second to last chapter.**

_Annie: The next chapter is the final chapter of this story!_

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


	10. Chapter 10

**SB/Kierra****: We're back!**

_Annie: And with the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

**SB/Kierra****: We don't own anything except, Susan, Harold, Georgina, Emperor Martin, Empress Martha, Prince Bryan, Jonathan, Kevin, Kyle, Christopher, Markus, Mathew, Tala, Timmon, Ronald, Numair****, and anyone else I forgot to mention.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Sage and Georgina moved out of her apartment and into a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house, about 2 week after they told everyone that she was expecting her first child. It was about 3 miles from her childhood home and even thou it was a large house, it perfect. It was big enough for their family to grow and six and a half months later Georgina gave birth to a healthy baby girl. They named her Martha Elizabeth Date, after Georgina's elfin mother and Sage's grandmother; his father's mother.

"Hush a bye, don't you cry, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Georgina sang to her 1 week old daughter.

"_She's a beauty."_ Came a male voice.

"Jon, hello. How's Thayet?" Georgina asked her older brother when she looked up and over at her full length mirror.

"_She's doing well. I know Rowen said you had given birth, but he did not say what gender."_ Jon said as she walked closer so he could see his niece better.

"She's only a week old." Sage said as he came into the room, having heard Jon's voice.

"_What is her name?"_ Jon asked.

"Martha Elizabeth Date." The new parents answered the king at the same name.

"_Martha was mother's name."_ Jon commented.

"That's why we choice it. Elizabeth is Sage's grandmother's name." Georgina said.

"My father's mother." Sage added.

"_Ah I see."_ Jon said as he nodded.

"_Who are you taking to, Jon?"_ Thayet asked as she appeared.

"_Sage and Georgina, come see their daughter. Martha Elizabeth Date."_ Jon said as he stepped aside to let her see them.

"_Aww. She is a cutie!"_ Thayet said as she hugged her own child.

"What's his name?" Sage asked his in laws.

"_Mathew Sage of Conte"_ Thayet said with a smile.

"You used my name as a middle name, I'm honored." Sage said.

"_We figured you would, that is why we used your name; since you are a part of our family."_ Jon said as Sage nodded his head.

"Didn't you say Mathew was one of your older brothers?" Sage asked his wife.

"Yes it is." She replied.

"_Will you tell her that she is part elf?"_ Thayet asked.

"Yes, when she is older." Georgina replied with a smile as she rocked her daughter gently.

* * *

A few months later Rowen met a woman named Loretta Lynn Reynolds and they fell in love, Loretta or Lori as she liked to be called, knew that there was something special about Rowen. When Rowen told her the truth that he was an elf and a prince, she just smiled and told him that even if he was a blue skinned monkey, she would still love him and stay with him. The two married 2 years later and Lori gave birth to twin boys as Georgina gave birth to a son and Thayet gave birth to a daughter.

The three families all lived happily and so did all their friends, who also had fallen in love with someone and had children of their own to rise.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of this story!**

_Annie: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story and to all who have read it and not left a review!_

**SB/Kierra: Review please, bye!**

_Annie: Cya!_


End file.
